<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me by MrsLionheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527351">Make Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart'>MrsLionheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Lockdown Week 2020 on instagram by @/vhms0ul [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivalry, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And so Lance didn’t hesitate for a second to barge into his room, not bothering to knock as he arrived there. That earned him a startled yelp from Keith, who was standing in the middle of his room.</em>
</p>
<p> <em>“What the hell do you want here? Get out! I’m really not in the mood to argue with you anymore,” Keith shouted and Lance was taken aback at how angry Keith really must’ve been- and still was. </em></p>
<p> <em>Lance tried to find the right words as he sighed and rubbed his neck sheepishly with one hand, and he was fully aware of the fact that this wouldn’t be easy.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Lockdown Week 2020 on instagram by @/vhms0ul [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the third prompt for @/vhms0ul's "Klance Lockdown Week 2020" on Instagram. The prompt was being stuck in Keith's room</p>
<p>They fight, they doubt themselves, they're pining disasters. So what better chance to put them together in Keith's room to argue with one another?!<br/>And apoligies for the open end (well, actually I'm not sorry xD) but I just *had* to leave it there xD</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it, please leave a kudos and lemme know in the comments what you think about it! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Argh, you idiot! That was not my point! If you would only </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen to me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for once,” Keith yelled, his face scrunched up with anger, his fists clenched tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance just scoffed, cocked one hip out and crossed his arms over his chest, a shit-eating grin on his perfect full lips. And oh, how bad Keith felt the urge to wipe that grin off his face with a punch of one of his fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But instead he took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly through his nose, trying to calm down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>just stop fighting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I’m getting a headache,” Shiro sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with the thumb and index finger of his left hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Shiro,” Lance said, the same wide grin on his face as before. “Keith here thinks, that it’s a good idea to just barge into that Galra base and act like the ‘shoot first, talk later’ guy he is. But I personally think that’s not the right decision.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance walked around, swaying his hips a little too much for Keith’s liking and he had to bite the inside of his cheek not to spit out an angry remark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He just wants to fight. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> think, a stealth mission would be the better way to operate and gather the data we need,” Lance finished his lecture and Keith </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t having this anymore. He was so angry at Lance, at the way he always tried to rile him up, </span>
  <span>they way Lance always knew exactly which buttons to push</span>
  <span> to bring Keith to his limits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven haired boy got up from his seat and stomped towards the door to the hallway to leave the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck this shit,” he cursed under his breath and ignored Shiro’s and the others calls to stay. And most of all he ignored Lance, the reason for all his pent-up anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked out the door, still angrily mumbling all the way to his room. As he got there, he stepped inside and took a deep breath to steady his nerves as soon as the door closed behind him. Feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins, he leaned his back against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was fed up with this constant bickering, all the fights with Lance, and he knew that he was exactly doing what Lance wanted when he reacted like this. Angry and agitated. But Keith still didn’t know why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know the reason for Lance’s behavior towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reason why Lance always reacted so harsh towards him, so hostile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if he hated Keith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sighed, tired from all the thoughts running in circles through his mind, and pushed himself off the wall, walking towards his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying down and trying to relax a little sounded like a good idea now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next moment he heard his door slide open again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance snickered to himself as he turned to Shiro and said. “Don’t worry, I’ll go after him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro arched an eyebrow as he shot Lance a questioning gaze and asked. “Are you really sure, that this is a good idea? I think it’s better if I go and look after him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance just shrugged and waved him off casually, already on his way to leave the bridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, he’ll be okay. I’ll be gentle with him, okay?,” he answered, a lopsided smirk on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he meant it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith had always been a hothead, everyone knew it. Lance just thought that for once, the idea of a stealth mission would be better because they only wanted to gather data and not blow the whole thing up. That was something they could do later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance had always thought Keith looked cute when he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, face scrunched up in anger and a pout on his pretty pink lips. He would never admit that to anyone, not even himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Lance knew that this time he’d gone too far, had brought Keith to his very limits with his arguing, that’s why he wanted to talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To apologize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he always felt the urge to talk back. Maybe it was because Keith had always been better than him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was the better pilot and the better fighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was simply better in everything he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Better than Lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Keith certainly knew it because he didn’t let an opportunity pass to show off his piloting skills, when he piloted Red precisely through a battalion of Galra ships.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t let an opportunity pass to show off his close range fighting skills either, moving gracefully around the Soldiers and Sentinels or any other enemy to land hit after hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance wasn’t sure if Keith was aware that he was doing it but it hit him hard every time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance envied him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that was another thing he would never admit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so Lance didn’t hesitate for a second to barge into his room, not bothering to knock as he arrived there. That earned him a startled yelp from Keith, who was standing in the middle of his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you want here? Get out! I’m really not in the mood to argue with you anymore,” Keith shouted and Lance was taken aback at how angry Keith </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>must’ve been- and still was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance tried to find the right words as he sighed and rubbed his neck sheepishly with one hand, and he was fully aware of the fact that this wouldn’t be easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, man…,” he started but Keith was still too riled up and wouldn’t give him the chance to finish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I don’t wanna hear anything from you now. I don’t know what I ever did to you that made you hate me but honestly, I really don’t care at the moment,” Keith said, his voice hoarse from all the yelling and loud arguing from before. He sighed tiredly before he continued. “Just get out and leave me alone...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and walked back towards his bed and Lance was sure,</span>
  <em>
    <span> he knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that talking now would probably be a bad idea but he needed to try at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, I just…,” he started again but his words got lost and he swallowed hard as he heard Keith growl before he turned back around to Lance. So fast, he must’ve gotten whiplash from the movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Just shut up, Lance!” he barked angrily, staring at the brunet, his navy blue eyes sparkling dangerously. Lance felt his own anger rise, hot and heavy, blooming inside his chest and slowly spreading through his body. All he wanted was to apologize, so he tried it once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to apologize, would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>listen to me,” Lance said, his voice still calm, although the adrenaline was rushing through his veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it! Lemme go, I need to go to the training deck. Can’t deal with you right now,” Keith said through gritted teeth and a pang of hurt shot through Lance’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, Lance wouldn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he blocked the door with his whole body, not letting Keith escape this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not getting out of this one,” Lance said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s face was blotched red with rage, his eyebrows drawn together as he tried it once again, and growled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Move</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lance barked back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Lance wanted to tell Keith, was that he didn’t hate him, that he sometimes couldn’t explain to himself why he always tried to push Keith to his limits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because actually Lance admired him and wanted to be like him. Wanted to become a better partner in their team, maybe even a better friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh, shut the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>up!,” Keith shouted one last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The anger in Lance took over, and he narrowed his eyes before he said in a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Make me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s eyebrows shot up for a moment in surprise, his mouth slightly agape before he closed it again, and the scowl returned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, everything happened so fast that Lance didn’t even have a chance to react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith crossed the small distance between them with two long strides, grabbed Lance by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in, pressing his lips hard on Lance’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>